A Jackal and a Dragon
by misterdoggoman
Summary: When Infinite is brought into Avalice two months after he was defeated at the hands of Sonic and The Rookie, pure chaos could be near.
1. Prolouge

**I do not own any characters in this story**

 **Freedom Planet is owned by GalaxyTrail**

 **Sonic The Hedgehog is owned by Sega**

 **Prologue:**

It was sunrise in the large city of Westopolis, a city which Shadow The Hedgehog, for no apparent reason, visited often after the defeat of Infinite two months ago. Unknown to anyone in the city however, was a Black and White furred jackal, he had a big, bushy tail. Which was white at the end. He wore black Hi-top sneakers with an infinite symbol on the red soles, he also had black gloves, long and white dreadlocks, white stripes on his back, and a white collar of some sort. But his most noticeable features were his silver mask and Phantom Ruby in his chest. This was Infinite, taken out of the Eggman Army after the defeat of the Eggman Empire. He sat on the rooftop, hanging his head, one phrase kept repeating itself in Infinite's head ' _Worthless… Don't show your pathetic face around me ever again'_ Infinite thought. "That... that rodent in running shoes… Now.. Now I see why the doctor hated him so much…" Infinite whispered to himself. The Phantom Ruby lodged into his chest glowed slightly, it felt Infinite's rage and sadness. Against his will, Infinite hovered above the roof slightly "W-What? What is the Ruby doing?!" Infinite stuttered. The Phantom Ruby activated itself, forcing Infinite to use it's power to create a portal in front of him, a portal to another dimension "W-Why did the Ruby do this?" Infinite demanded… before the portal started pulling Infinite into it "N-NO! NO! W-W-WHYYYYY!?" Infinite screamed, digging his claws into the rooftop and fighting against the portal. But after a few moments, Infinite was sucked into the portal and the dimensional rift closed, Infinite was gone without a trace...


	2. Enter Avalice

**I do not own any characters in this story**

 **Freedom Planet is owned by GalaxyTrail**

 **Sonic The Hedgehog is owned by Sega**

 **Chapter 1: Enter Avalice:**

It was a quiet morning on the planet of Avalice, a planet that had been attacked by an alien warlord two months ago, but it was restored to normal again and the world was peaceful once more. In a treehouse in forest near the area called Dragon Valley, Lived three girls, they were all children, but they were smart and powerful for their age. Once breakfast had been eaten, one of the girls burst out of the door, fluttering her legs, arms and big ears, slowing their fall from the deck. Another girl came out of the door "You could have just went down the ladder!" The girl called from the deck "Hehe, sorry Lilac!" The big-eared girl said from the ground "It's okay!" Lilac responded while climbing down the ladder "Where's Carol? Have you seen her Milla?" Lilac asked. "No, I haven't" Milla said. "I wonder where sh-" Lilac was cut off by the third girl leaping out of the door and onto the ground, rolling as she touched the ground, "First Milla, now you too Carol?" Lilac asked playfully, "I guess we're cooler now" Carol said, smirking in a mischievous way. "Yeah yeah" Lilac joked "Anyway, remember that we needed to get to Shang Tu for an important meeting of some sort?" Lilac asked. "Uhhhhh…" Carol muttered "It's okay! I'm sure we'll make it in time!" Milla cheered, "Well, should we head to Shang Tu?" Lilac asked "Sure! Let me get my bike really quick" Carol confirmed, once Carol had her motorcycle, they headed for Shang Tu. Meanwhile, a portal opened near the Thermal Base, a place that had rotted and decayed after two months of disuse, Infinite came out of the portal, unconscious. He woke up moments later, Infinite got to his feet and checked his surroundings "Where am I?!" Infinite barked, confused and not believing the environment around him "W-What is this place?" Infinite demanded, Infinite walked around a bit after deciding he was going to explore a bit, a half an hour later, he spotted a group of robots, not sure who they belonged to, Infinite walked up to them. ++Hostile seen….scans indicate this creature is not from this world, attack++ One of the robots droned, and they all charged at Infinite. Infinite created a Virtual Reality on instinct, making the 'bots disoriented, a few clones of Infinite tore through them with ease "That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be" Infinite spoke, having regained his confidence and usual attitude. Infinite flew up over the massive bamboo stalks of Jade Creek. It was that moment when he saw the Kingdom Vortex in the sky, he stared at it for a while, amazed before flying over to the nearest city he saw. Meanwhile, the trio of girls made it to the Shang Tu palace, Lilac wasn't winded too much, Carol had her bike, so she wasn't tired at all and Milla was riding on the back of the motorcycle, two pandas escorted them in. "It was nice of you to join us for this meeting Sash" The female panda spoke, "Please, just call me Lilac, and it was no trouble for us to come here Neera" Lilac responded, "It's not going to be too boring, is it?" Carol asked "Carol…" Lilac deadpanned. "...Okay okay" Carol stopped when they entered the main room, the Royal Magister was doing what he usually did, standing by the window and looking at the Kingdom Vortex. "Hey! Lilac, Carol and Milla! You got the voicemail I sent!" A heavyweight panda said when they entered the room, "Of course we did Gong, you sent it twelve times…" Carol muttered, "I trust your here for the meeting? It's not a true meeting though" The Magister spoke "Then what is it?" Milla asked "It is for strange readings originating from the Thermal Base" The Magister revealed "T-T-Thermal Base?" Lilac stuttered. "Yes, but we arn't sending you three there, the readings are heading towards Shang Mu" Gong spoke "Why would whoever this is want to go to Shang Mu?" Milla questioned. "We do not know, we are sending you there now, but the readings were scattered on even our best technology, be careful" The Magister said, and with that, the three children ran off to Shang Mu to see what the readings were all about...


	3. Ruby Delusions

**I do not own any characters in this story**

 **Freedom Planet is owned by GalaxyTrail**

 **Sonic The Hedgehog is owned by Sega**

 **Chapter 2: Ruby Delusions:**

As the Phantom Ruby-wielding Jackal flew over Shang Mu, he was impressed by how big it was… ' _This place is massive, too bad that I'm going to tear it down piece by piece…'_ Infinite thought to himself as he landed in an empty street, he spotted a poster of a red panda in red clothes and a red hat, it was a poster for the now-mayors mayoral campaign "This is nothing but pitiful propaganda..." Infinite said to himself, Infinite flew up into the sky and sighted the palace, where the mayor was "Hmph, this will be a good wake-up call to this world" Infinite spoke, his voice as monotone as usual, he flew to the palace. Meanwhile, the three girls were going as fast as they could to Shang Mu, "Ugh! Why does this trip have to be to long?" Carol complained, "We'll get there soon! Just keep going!" Lilac reassured, "I see a small red glow hovering above Shang Mu!" Milla exclaimed and pointed to it, "That must be the guy!" Carol assumed. "He's near the palace, so chances are he's going for Mayor Zao!" Lilac realised, "I'm shifting my bike into overdrive! Get on Lilac!" Carol exclaimed. Lilac hopped onto the motorcycle, riding on the very back as the bike rocketed towards Shang Mu, after a half an hour, the girls made it to Shang Mu and walked inside. Meanwhile, Infinite was ready to infiltrate the palace, Infinite flew straight at the roof, breaking through it and landing on the floor, the few guards in the room, staff members of Zao's labs and Mayor Zao himself were shocked when they saw Infinite burst through the roof and stare at them, "So, your the 'mayor' of this city?" Infinite asked, "Before I say ANYTHING, Who are YOU! You just burst through the roof!" Zao demanded, "You may refer to me as 'Infinite' in the few minutes this city remains intact" Infinite calmly said, "You will NOT destroy my kingdom! I refuse to let this happen!

 **5+ REFUSE**

Infinite was confused about how Zao did that, but it didn't matter to him, "Not everything will happen on your terms" Infinite retorted, "Guards! Seize him at once!" Zao yelled, making the guards run at Infinite, Infinite just swiftly dodged and kicked one of the guards over, causing a domino effect as they all fall onto each other, "Seriously?!" Zao questioned, Infinite picked Zao up off of his feet and flew out of the palace… And the trio of girls were just in time, crowds were gathering around the Avalice saviours, but all of the civilians backed away when they saw Infinite with Zao, "Hey! What are you doing?!" Lilac yelled, Infinite noticed the three girls and laughed, it started out small but then he was laughing like a maniac, "A few children think they can take ME on?! I almost feel sorry for you three" Infinite taunted, "With the power of the three of us combined, we can send you flying back to where you came!" Lilac yelled back, her words caused Infinite to stop for a while… then drop kick Zao into a crowd, Infinite flew back down slowly everything glitched for a few seconds, when the glitching stopped, Infinite was standing closer, "Friends are nothing but a fleeting illusion, you can count on nobody but yourself!" Infinite spoke, even more monotone than usual, Milla was getting a bit scared of Infinite due to his evil look, twisted philosophy and his fearlessness, Infinite noticed this but pretended not to, "Heheheheh" Infinite laughed, "I'm feeling like giving a bit of mercy… so I'll spare two of you…." Infinite looked like he was about to fly straight into Lilac or Carol… but at the last minute he flew into Milla, grabbing her by her neck and hovering in the air, "And kill one of you!" Lilac and Carol looked up at him in anger, "Let her go!" Carol and Lilac both yelled at the same time, "As you wish" Infinite spoke, and with that, he dropped Milla, a few spikes rose from the ground as well, Milla quickly flailed around her arms, legs and ears, floating away from the danger… Lilac and Carol were caught up in making sure Milla was okay that they didn't have time to react to Infinite Dive Kicking Carol and Kicking Lilac into the air, Infinite went after Lilac, slamming her back down when he thought she was up high enough. Lilac Dragon Boosted at Infinite, but Infinite countered with creating a virtual reality, "W-What on Avalice is this?!" Lilac stammered, her reaction time was slowed, so she didn't have the time to react to something hard hitting her back, the being hovered beside Infinite, Lilac looked up to see the Robotical Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, Carol and Milla ran over to Lilac, "What is that thing?!" Carol thought out loud, Milla didn't see that something that felt like it was made of water grab her ears and spin her around until she got dizzy, the creature threw her at Carol, making her fall over with Milla on top of her, still dizzy, Carol pushed Milla off of her, Milla got over the dizziness and looked at the creature that grabbed her, "What is that guy?" Milla asked, Carol turned around to see a kick to the face by another figure, Carol tried to Wild Kick the person, but he teleported out of the way and stomp kicked her in the neck, the figures rocket boots were also blazing when he kicked her, leaving a burn mark, Carol was able to land a Wild Claw on the person, but he also kicked her beside Lilac and Milla, the two other figures stood beside Infinite, the watery one was the Water God of destruction, Chaos, and The Ultimate life form, Shadow The Hedgehog, the clones stood there, "I can taste the terror in you, children, all of that anxiety and doubt… It's delicious…" Infinite monotonically spoke, "Flee, screaming, and I'll let you live" Infinite said, with that, the three heroines of Avalice ran away, screaming in fear as Infinite threw spheres of red energy at them as they fled, "Now… as for you civilians…" Infinite said. After a few hours, Lilac, Carol and Milla made it back to the treehouse, they were all shocked at Infinite's powers and how strong they were, but the thing that concerned Lilac most was why he had that mask on...


	4. A Gem of Miracles

**I do not own any characters in this story**

 **Freedom Planet is owned by GalaxyTrail**

 **Sonic The Hedgehog is owned by Sega**

 **Chapter 3: A Gem of Miracles**

Lilac, Carol and Milla were running to Shang Mu to investigate any damages and possible save a few civilians in hiding, "Come on girls! We're almost there!" Lilac called out to the two others, who were falling behind, "Why couldn't you just wait for me to get my bike?" Carol complained, obviously disappointed, "There might be people we need to help out there! Who knows what that guy could have done?!" Lilac answered, they arrived at the outer walls in a half an hour, Carol climbed up the wall with her claws, Milla hung onto Carol and Lilac Dragon-Boosted over the wall. The kingdom was a mess, buildings were wrecked, streets were abandoned, the girls' favorite sushi restaurant was in tatters, it looked like hell on Avalice. "T-To think just that one person could cause all of this!" Milla spoke, the three girls jumped into the kingdom, walking on the street was a clone of Chaos, "It's that thing again" Milla confirmed, it stretched out it's own arm to grab a giant rock and throw it at a jewelry store front, revealing people inside, Chaos threw them all out, one of them had a shining gem, it was green in color and diamond-cut. Chaos immediately recognized it and snatched it from the citizens hands, Chaos continued walking, "Is that an emerald?" Carol wondered, "Looks like it, but what kind of emerald is cut like a diamond?" Lilac responded, obviously thinking about what it was. "If that thing has it, then it's not good!" Milla assumed, the girls took Milla's assumption into consideration. When Chaos got close, the three triple-teamed him, Lilac was first to fight, she got a head start by Dragon-Boosting into the water monster, making it stumble back a few feet before Chaos ran at her, Lilac used her Dragon Cyclone to knock Chaos off of his feet before jumping up and performing a Dive Kick directly into his brain core, making him fall over for a while, Lilac dashed at Chaos, aiming to punch him while he was down. But Chaos got right back up and blocked it with both of his gigantic claws, putting her hands in a lock, "H-Hey! How are you?!" Lilac was cut off by Chaos kicking her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sending her flying backwards. As she landed, Carol stepped up and performed a Wild Kick at the creatures brain core, making it stumble back a few feet. Chaos didn't have enough time to react to Carol pouncing on him, keeping him from getting up and unleashing a barrage of Wild Claws at it's brain core, she kept this up before kicking Chaos away, the fight was over and the Chaos clone was defeated, an odd pulsating sound played in the wind after he was defeated, the clone disappeared, leaving the green diamond behind. "Hmm… let me see…" Lilac said as she walked over to the gem, she picked it up and instantly felt power rush through her, but it wasn't any kind of power that she felt before, this was different. "W-Woah… just touching this thing makes me feel like I'm as powerful as the Kingdom Vortex!" The three girls were all amazed at it, and they decided to take it with them for safe keeping. "We've still gotta rescue those people, don't we?" Carol murmured, "I feel like they already made it, this thing is powerful enough to give visions, it's telling me they already escaped" Lilac explained, "Soooo…. we can go home now?" Carol asked, "Yep! We can head home now, and if we find any of these again, lucky us!" Lilac cheered, and with that, the three girls went back home with the mysterious gem, unbeknownst to them, Infinite was watching them the whole time ' _So they've found a Chaos Emerald, how did those emeralds get here? If I see them interfere again, I will follow them home…'_ Infinite thought to himself, and flew off...


End file.
